(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable hook assembly which allows a paint brush to be stored on the side of a paint container when not in use and folded out of the way when the brush is in use. In particular, the present invention relates to a hook assembly wherein the hook folds laterally of the longitudinal axis of the brush when in use.
(2) Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,309,990 to Savi; U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,419 to Carson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,768 to Hill; U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,464 to Harrah; U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,980 to Neil; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,568 to Jones describe various types of fixed hooks for paint brushes In each instance the hook is in a fixed position and projects from a side of the paint brush. The problem has been that the hooks interfere with the use of the paint brush, particularly in corners being painted.